1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an easily accessible, quick-locking fastener and more particularly pertains to a new fastener assembly for making it easier to tighten and loosen the fastener in confined work spaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an easily accessible, quick-locking fastener is known in the prior art. More specifically, an easily accessible, quick-locking fastener heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,032; U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,321; U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,031; U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,590; U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,264; and U.S. Patent No. Des. 368,020.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fastener assembly. The inventive device includes a first end-cap member having a head member, a first boss-like member being attached to a side of the head member, a male extended portion being securely attached to and extending outwardly from the first boss-like member, and a threaded bore extending through the head member, the first boss-like member and the male extended portion; and also includes a second end-cap member having a base portion, a second boss-like portion being securely attached to a side of the base portion, a female extended portion being securely attached to and extending outwardly from the second boss-like portion, and a bore extending through the base portion, the second boss-like portion and the female extended portion; and further includes an elongate threaded fastening member being adapted to fasten the first and second end-cap members together and being adapted to be removably received in the bores of the first and second end-cap members; and also includes a spring member being removably mounted about the elongate threaded fastening member.
In these respects, the fastener assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of making it easier to tighten and loosen the fastener in confined work spaces.